Pulgasari
The Main Kaiju for the Korean Kaiju film, Pulgasari. The Kaiju was created by an imprisoned Blacksmith to help an army of farmers to fight back against a corrupt government. Biography When a corrupt Government starts taking tools away from a village, an old blacksmith tries to defend them but ends up getting arrested. The King let’s the Blacksmith starve to death in his prison cell. When the son and daughter secretply give the Blacksmith some rice to eat, the Blacksmith instead molds the rice into a small figurine and asks for the gods to give it life to fight against the Government as he dies. The Daughter and Son get the figurine as the soldiers carry the Blacksmith’s body out of the cell. As the two are in their home, the Daughter pricks her finger on a needle as she was sewing. A drop of her blood got on the figurine, giving it life. The Daughter and Son are amazed as the figurine starts to eat the metal needles. They identify the figurine to be Pulgasari. When the two go to bed with the figurine, the Pulgasari wakes up and starts to eat anything metal. The Daughter and Son try to look for it when it goes outside. They manage to find it at an execution where it eats the metal of the sword. The Soliders try to kill Pulgasari but theis weapons end up breaking upon impact of the creature’s thick hide. Pulgasari keeps on eating anything metal until it grows into human size. Later in the movie, the Daughter gets attacked by the Soliders, but Pulgasari appears and saves her. When the villagers form their own army, they use Pulgasari to help them fight back against the King’s army. They even feed Pulgasari some of there metal items to help it grow into a giant. When the King hears about this, he has one of his generals to find ways to destroy it. At their first attempt, they capture the Daughter and threaten to kill her unless Pulgasari does what they say. They force Pulgasari into a giant wooden cage where they set it in fire and Pulgasari seemingly burns to death. However, Pulgasari rises from the ashes, with it’s body completely red hot, and chases the army into a nearby stream. The Soliders get into canoes, but Pulgasari flips their canoes and submerges it’s red hot body into the water, boiling it and killing the Soliders. At next attempt, they lure Pulgasari into a deep hole that they dug and use an woman to cast a purification ceremony to make the Blacksmith’s spirit within Pulgasari disappear. Pulgasari ends off falling into the pit and the General closes it with boulders. However, during night time, the Daughter gets to the hole and cuts her arm with a knife, letting her blood drip onto Pulgasari, reviving the Kaiju. The Government tries one last attempt to destroy Pulgasari by having a craftsman build two giant cannons. As soon as the villages arrive with Pulgasari, the government shoots the cannons at the Kaiju. The cannons don’t much effect on Pulgasari, however. They try to shoot the cannons into Pulgasari’s mouth, but by the second shot to the mouth, Pulgasari spits the cannons ball back at the government. Pulgasari then destroys the governement’s buildings and kills off most of the army. When it comes across the King in the building, Pulgasari smashes into the building to reach him. The King tries to escape, but he ends up get tangled in one of the curtains. When the King gets wrapped in the curtains, Pulgasari steps on him, killing him and ending his reign of terror. With the King dead, the villagers celebrate. However, Pulgasari ends up eating all of the metal from the army. With it’s hunger not satisfied, the villagers are forced to feed him all of their tools for their farming. The Daughter sees that they can’t live like this, as well as seeing how anyone can use Pulgasari for their own evil purposes. So one morning, the Daughter lures Pulgasari to a bell. As Pulgasari heads toward the bell, the Daughter hides inside the bell. So when Pulgasari grabs the bell, scrunches it up, and swallows it, it ends up eating the Daughter. While inside of Pulgasari, the Daughter prays for Pulgasari to disappear and to take her with it. After swallowing the bell with the Daughter inside, Pulgasari turns into stone and blows up into pieces. From the rubble, Pulgasari is reverted back to it’s small form. It then enters the Daughter’s dead body, disappearing away. Powers/Abilities Thick Hide: Pulgasari has a very thick hide that protects him from any harm, especially fire. Size Growth: Whenever Pulgasari would eat anything made of metal, his size would grow up depending on how much he eats. Category:Non-Japanese Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Demon Kaiju